Missions
The Rise of Africa Africa, heartland of humanity! No other continent has so much to lose, or so much to gain, in the years to come. Can you bring prosperity to this troubled land? The Global Environment Organisation (GEO) has been established to deal with climate change. As its new president, can you bring prosperity and peace to this troubled land? *'Win Conditions': **Both North and South Africa must have an HDI of 0.7 or greater by 2045. *'Lose Conditions:' **Either North or South Africa has an HDI of less than 0.7 by 2045. **GEO is banned from either African region. *'Bonus Objectives:' **Defend against drought and wildfire. (100 points) **Manage water scarcity. (200 points) **Improve life expectancy by 10 years in Northern Africa. (250 points) **Improve life expectancy by 10 years in Southern Africa. (250 points) *'Playable regions': **North Africa and South Africa only The GEO has jurisdiction over just two regions in this mission, as opposed to the entire globe in the other scenarios. This mission is also incredibly easy compared to the following ones, affording you an incredibly generous balance to achieve your objectives. The Rise of Africa serves as the tutorial to Fate of the World, offering a series of tooltips on the different game functions. More trial and error is required to truly learn the ropes, however. Completion of this mission unlocks the Fuel Crisis, and also awards an achievement. Adding 10 years to Life Expectancy across both African regions should also grant an additional achievement, but be aware that achievement awards are currently buggy on the standalone version. Oil Fix It Fixing the climate and working out resource shortages sounds too much like hard work. Why not keep on drilling and use the oil economy to pay for defences against climate change? What could go wrong? *'Win Conditions': ** Reach the year 2080. *'Lose Conditions': **Any region has an HDI of less than 0.7 in 2080 **Global oil production drops below 35,000 TWh **You are banned from 8 or more regions. *'Bonus Objectives': **Reach 2080 with a global coal production greater than 60,000 TWh (200 points) Fuel Crisis Mankind stands at the brink of two disasters: the spectre of peak fuel production alongside ever-worsening global warming. Your job is to navigate humanity's way through these potential disasters, and reach 2120 with hope still intact. *'Win Conditions': **Reach the year 2120 without meeting any of the lose conditions. *'Lose Conditions': **The global HDI falls below 0.5. **GEO is banned from 8 or more regions at once. **Global warming goes above 3 degrees. **You lose control of a GEO HQ region. *'Bonus Objectives': **Levy Tobin Tax to fund your work. (100 points) **Unlock 3rd Generation Biofuels. (200 points) **Avoid megadeaths (keep population above 6.5 billion). (500 points) *'Tips': **The challenge in this mission is from Oil and Gas shortages around 2060. This will harm Industry and Agriculture, causing famines and economic crisises. One solution to the oil shortage is biofuels. Another is to Decline oil power after peak oil, freeing up oil for other uses. **Halfway through the mission (2065 - 2070), the world will have a financial crisis and, most likely, a famine. The only thing you can do about this is prepare in advance. Make sure regions have high amounts of local food by growing their agricultural sectors and getting them access to technologies such as high-yield crops. Denial Previously available only to those who pre-ordered the original Fate of the World, Denial is the mission that says: “What if we didn't have to worry about climate change?” With carbon emissions not producing any temperature rise, your focus is instead on building wealth in all regions but how will you cope with diminishing resources as consumption grows? Cornucopia ABUNDANT FOSSIL FUELS Don't believe the alarmists; humanity will find ways to get at more fossil fuels. With so much free wealth on tap, this is playing on easy mode. *'Win Conditions': **Reach the year 2200. *'Lose Conditions': **Global Human Development Index (HDI) falls below 0.5 **You are banned from 7 or more regions **Warming is 3 degrees or above in 2200 **You lose control of a GEO HQ region *'Bonus Objectives': **Start Carbon Capture and Storage in all regions (100 points) **Acquire Advanced Drilling for 3 or more regions (150 points) **Increase world agricultural GDP to $10 trillion by 2100 (500 points) **Reach 2200 without playing Tobin Tax (2000 points) *Tips **Despite what the title suggests, remaining dedicated to fossil fuels is a recipe for disaster in this scenario (either from lack of oil, gas, and coal or from the effects of global warming). Make every effort to convert to renewable fuel sources and limit/capture carbon emissions within the first few turns (the worst emissions take place at that time). ** North America, Europe, Japan, and Oceania are important regions for researching. China, Southern Asia, and Latin America should acquire technology by purchase and focus exclusively on preventing deforestation, carbon cap and trade, and industrial carbon regulation. **As fast as practical, ban clathrates on a region by region basis early as possible; a single clathrate erruption can increase the Earth's temperature by 0.2 degrees a turn regardless of carbon output. Multiple erruption regions could cause 0.4-.05 degree increases in the span of a one turn (almost one quarter of your allowable increase). **Research should focus on energy, robotics, and advanced materials almost exclusively until 2120. The key technologies to acquire are aerosols, advanced turbines, concentrated photovoltaic solar cells, and artificial trees. **When the GEO HQ is placed, begin policing nuclear material at once. As proliferation will prove inevitable with research, regions that go to war may trigger nuclear wars without this card in play (an automatic game loss). **This is one of the few scenarios that runs long enough to commit to an international space program that can produce results. The solar satellite array has major potential to convert nations resistant to changing to renewalbes (China and Southern Asia). Earth Day ALL REGIONS START WITH GREEN OUTLOOK What if... on Earth Day 2020 everyone in the whole World commits to sustainable prosperity for all? With national outlooks aligned, can you keep the Earth cool? *'Win Conditions': **Reach the year 2200 with global warming below 3 degrees *'Lose Conditions': **Global Human Development Index (HDI) falls below 0.5 **You are banned from 7 or more regions **Warming is 3 degrees or above in 2200 **You lose control of a GEO HQ region *'Bonus Objectives': **Lose a landmark species (-50 points each time) **Avoid megadeaths (get to 2200 with population above 6.5 bn) (200 points) **Avoid Amazon rainforest collapse (600 points) **Warming never exceeds 2.5 degrees (2000 points) Three Degrees You are now ready for the ultimate challenge - ensure that global temperature is below 3 degrees by 2200. Can you safeguard both humanity and the planet? If not, which do you choose to save...? *'Win Conditions': **Reach the year 2200 with global warming below 3 degrees. *'Lose Conditions': **The global HDI falls below 0.5. **GEO is banned from 7 or more regions at once. **Global warming is above 3 degrees by 2200. **You lose control of a GEO HQ region *'Bonus Objectives': **Do not lose landmark species . (-50 points for each) **Use eco-awareness to make the average global outlook green. (100 points) **Avoid megadeaths (keep population above 6.5 billion). (200 points) **Launch the Star Ark. (500 points) **Warming never exceeds 2.5 degrees. (2000 point) *'Tips' **You may not be able to take everyone with you. Don't struggle to maintain all regions if you need to focus on a handful temporarily. Losing some regions may be inevitable to reach your targets overall - but be aware that uncontrolled regions will continue to contribute to temperature rises! The Flood The Flood is an all-new, self-contained mission that focuses on the human impact of climate change in the next century. In The Flood, you take up the reins of the Global Environmental Organization 80 years after its inception...and your predecessor left a mess. The seas may be rising, and the deserts spreading but the biggest crisis facing Earth is the urgent threat of millions of people forced to flee their homes and countries. Where will these climate refugees go? Relax and tighten borders, curb or encourage emigration and integrate new settlers quickly, or you'll have no choice but to take drastic measures. Whatever you choose, step carefully, or the cost in human life will be unheard of. *'Win Conditions': ** Reach the year 2200 without letting more than 10 million people die as forced climate refugees. ** Ensure that no more than 1.500 million people die as a result of preventable impacts (floods, droughts, starvation etc.) *'Lose Conditions': **The global HDI falls below 0.5. **GEO is banned from 7 or more regions at once **You lose control of a GEO HQ region Dr. Apocalypse Saving the World is easy! There's only one challenge that truly befits a super-villain... To raise the Earth's temperature to a level where the chances of life persisting are grim! Aim for a negative score. *'Win Conditions': **Your reign of terror persists until the year 2200. *'Lose Conditions': **All the regions of the world reject the iron yoke of your oppression.